


Stars

by Squarepeg72



Series: Haven's Challenge 2019 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Potions Accident, Power Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:32:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Mood board ... story is coming soonHermione and Steve sneak away for the weekend but things go wrong when she uses his shirt to clean up a potion spill ...





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019  
> Square N2 - Superpower/Magic Swap

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/48166658311/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
